The Mistress
by Fashion Lover 1984
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much and know that they were not yours to have? Bella swan does and this is her story! WARNING! This is a story about a mistress if you do not like it DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I am so excited to be writing my first story. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. So PLEASE be gentle when telling me. I also would love some ideas as to where you would like to see this story go. I would like to say thank you to my amazing husband for reading over my story and supporting my crazy love of all things Twilight. Babes you ROCK! So here it is.

My name is Bella Swan. I am the owner and designer of a high end fashion line called Twilight. There is also something else that I am, I am a mistress and have been for three years. I am in love with him. He means everything to me but he also means everything to his wife. This is my story.

Three years ago

I was in a rush to get to work. I was running late, stupid alarm clock decided not to go off this morning and of all morning for it not to. I have my first face to face meeting with Tanya Cullen. We have to go over the designs for her dress that I am designing for an upcoming charity gala for Mt. Sina Hospital here in Manhattan.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked in to the office building where we have Twilight's head offices. As I get off the elevator my friend and assistant is waiting for me with my pumpkin spice latte and looking a little stressed. "Hey Ang what's wrong?" "Oh my god Bella you do remember you have a meeting with Mrs. Cullen at 9:00AM and it is now 9:30AM?" Angela asked. "Yes Ang I do know. My stupid alarm clock decided not to go off and I over slept."" Has she been any trouble?" I asked. "No she is fine; she and her husband are in your office waiting for you." "Um what did you just say?" I asked and Ang just laughed "I told you that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are in your office waiting for you." Oh this is great I thought not only do I have to get her thoughts but his too. "Oh this is going to be fun". I look at Ang and said "well let's get this meeting started. Care to join me?" She smiled and said" well miss Swan I think I will." I smile at her and we walk into my office.

As we walked in I stared saying "I am so sorry I am late MR. and Mrs. Cullen. "As I get to my desk I finally get a chance to look at my clients all I can say is wow! I have never seen to more beautiful people in my life. Tanya is tall beautiful women with blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes and Mr. Cullen has the most unruly head of reddish brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. "How are you guys this morning?" "We are great thank you Tanya said." That's great! My name is Bella Swan and welcome to Twilight. This here is my right hand Angela Webber my assistant. "So Mrs. Cullen have you had any more thought as to what you would like for your gown?" "Please Bella call me Tanya and I have decided on a colour. I think I would like it to be red." "That is a great choice. That colour will look great on you. What do you think Mr. Cullen?" He looked up from his phone and smiled a smile that kind of excited me. No Bella you can't think of him like that he is married! He looked at Tanya and I and said "Sorry I am trying to get this deal to go through." I looked at him and said "no worries". I looked back at Tanya and said that from our phone conversation and this meeting I would have three designs for her to choose from by the end of the week. She looked and me and asked me if I would like to come to the gala. I told her to send me the details and I will let her know. As the Cullen's left they stood and shook my hand and then Edward asks to have a word alone. He waited until they left the room and the he looked at me and asked "please Bella come to the gala I would like to get a chance to talk to you." "As I told your wife I will get back to you" I said. He looked at me once more and asked me to save him a couple of dances because he was sure I was coming. Then he walked out of my office. All I could think is there is something going on and I am not sure my heart will come out ok.

Ok please let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I just want to say thank you for the reviews and favorites. I love them! Sorry it has taken me so long to get the chapter up! I have been crazy busy trying to get the house all ready for Christmas. All characters belong to Stephanie I am just using them for my own crazy reasons. I Know Breaking Dawn part2 has been _out _for a while. What are your thoughts? And again a big thanks to my hubby! You're the best!

The weeks flew by as I worked on the designs for Tanya's gown. Emails and phone calls turned into coffee and lunch meeting. Before I realized what was happening Tanya and I had become close, fast friends. Gone were the formalities of dealing with a client, now the design was personal, which made me really nervous. That combined with my growing and very unhealthy attraction that I seemed to have on my now friends husband, put me on edge. All I can say is thank goodness Tanya loved my design. So that eased my mind… a little bit but not completely.

Today is Saturday, the day if the gala and now I am sitting in my stylist chair, getting ready for tonight. So, as you can tell I decided to go. Tanya said it would be a great chance to meet someone new and also a chance to get to know Edward better. What I really needed was someone to help me get over this little school girl crush on my friends HUSBAND!

As the day went on I got more and more nervous and to top it all off I got a text message from Tanya saying there was no need to arrange for a limo that Edward and her would be picking me up. I tried to argue with her and tell her that it was fine. I really just wanted the time to gather my thoughts before seeing him. Tanya insisted so I gave in. So now here I am dressed in one of my own designs. It is royalblue full length gown that is off one shoulder, the waist is gathered to the left side and is being held there by a cluster of rhinestones, I also have on my favorite silver Louboutin. I loved what my stylist did with my hair, Cindy curled it and pulled it all over to one side and is being held there by a rhinestone encrusted hair comb. I love how I look, It is giving me the confidence I need to actually go tonight. I was in the powder room of my upper eastside condo touching up my makeup when the door man called up to tell me that Tanya and Edward were here. I thanked him and walked to the front door grabbed my clutch and wrap, I locked up and headed towards the elevator.

When I reached the lobby and the doors opened there stood Edward and Tanya. Tanya looked great and well Edward looked amazing he pretty much took my breathe away! Tanya's dress was a red, strapless full length gown with rhinestones around the top and off to the left side of her hip with and open ruffle slit up her leg. I walked up to her and gave her a hug "Wow Tanya you look amazing!" "Thanks Bella so do you" Tanya smiled. Then she looked at Edward asked "Edward doesn't Bella look absolutely gorgeous?" "yes she does" he grinned at me, he was looking at me with something in his eyes and I wasn't quite sure what it was, was he attracted to me like I was him? Stop it Bella he is your friend's husband! I shake my head to clear my crazy thoughts. I look back up to see Edward has his arm held out to Tanya and me. I look at him and take his arm, He looks at Tanya and I and whistles "Damn I am one lucky man" I shake my head and laugh was we all walk out the door arm in arm.

As we get to the limo Edward helps Tanya in first, when she was in he looked at me "Bella you are so beautiful! Don't forget to save me a dance tonight?" "I will try too" I teased "You better" he laughed as we got in the limo. We chatted on the way to the hotel where the gala was being held. I was nervous and excited to see what tonight would bring!

Ok that is chapter 2 hope you like it! Chapter 3 will continue with the gala. I was wondering if you guys would like me to post pictures of the gowns and shoes? Thanks so much for reading! XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

I would once again like to say thank you to my husband for reading over yet another chapter! Also all characters belong to Stephanie. I am just putting my spin on them.

When we arrived at the hotel I noticed the red carpet with all the cameras. That's one thing about me is I absolutely detest camera's I was going to try to go unnoticed but Tanya had other Ideas. She realised what I was trying to do. "OH Bella seriously did you think we were going to let you fade into the background? She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and growled "yes I seriously was I hate cameras!" Edward came up laughing "its ok Bella you can walk with Tanya and I and I will protect you from the big bad photographer." "Oh bite me" I said sticking my tongue out at the pair of them as I headed toward the red carpet.

Tanya and Edward walked up to me laughing their asses off. "Bella we are just teasing, you know that right?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes "let's get this show on the road" "ok ladies let's roll" he held and arm out to each of us and we started to walk. One of the camera men yelled out "hey MR. Cullen you are one lucky bastard. Tanya Denali and Bella Swan on your arms, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes for just 10 minutes." Edward just smirked and kept on going. I know my face had to as red as Tanya's gown. I was never gladder to see the inside of a hotel then I was right then. Tanya smiled and told me that the worst part was over for now and I still had to meet the very famous DR. and MRS. Cullen so yet again my nerves were put on high alert.

The night went on and they still had the silent auction was complete and it raised $2million for the hospital and they still had the dinner and a date auction to do. I always thought you had to be single to take part but apparently not where as Edward and his father was taking part. I was standing there watching the men line up on the stage when Tanya came up and linked her arm through mine "well Bella let's take our seat so we can bid on my man" I looked at her an laughed "Ok Tan let`s go make sure your man goes home with one of us." The auction started and Edward was first, to say that I was surprised with amount of women that came out of the wood work was unreal. I was flabbergasted. Tan was smirking the whole time knowing that she or I were going to win, then someone throws out a bid of $50,000 and my mouth drops, I look over at Tanya as I hear he mutter "stupid fucking bitch thinks she can take my man?" I start laughing I mean full on belly laugh "oh my god Tan seriously who is that?" "That my Bell is the two timing husband stealing Kristen Masen!" "The vampire actress?" "Oh yes she is the one, she has been after my husband since she stayed in one of his hotels her in the city. All the while she is saying this I am thinking I need to get my crush on Edward under control. "So Bella you need to pull out the big guns and your check book!" I looked at her with a wink "don't worry babes I got this!" I stood up and yelled $100,000 I can see the relief in Edwards face when he realised it was me, I smile at him and turn around to find Kristen scowling at me, I look at her and wink and a shit eating grin on my face and sit down. "Oh my god Bella I think I love you" Tanya yells as she hugs me. Just as we turn around back to the auction it dons on me that I just won a dinner date with my friends husband that I have a very serious attraction to.

As the auction went on Tanya and I talked and laughed and shared a couple classes of wine. Before we knew it the auction was over and Edward was making his way to us. We stopped talking as he sat down saying the she devil was trying to get in his pants again, I laughed and Tan started raging "oh my god that women is ruthless!" "How many times do you have to turn her down before she gets the point?" "I don't know honey she is just weird!" "Any how ladies the dance portion of the evening is about to start would you like anything from the bar?" "Oh thanks Edward but I will have a glass of wine." "Oh me to please babe Tan said. As Edward walked away we started talking again. Then all of a sudden a very stunning woman in emerald green gown walks up and gives Tanya a big hug for all her help with organising the gala. "Oh Esme you know it was no problem at all you know I love helping you." "Oh Esme how rude of me this is my friend and designer behind the Twilight line, Bella Swan." I stood up to shake her hand and she pushed it away and pulled me in for a hug. As she pulls back she looks at me "Bella it is so nice to meet you. I am a huge fan of your work as well is my daughter Alice." "If I am not mistaken my daughter in law works for you as a model?" "Ah yes she does. That must mean you are talking about Rosalie Hale-Cullen?" "Yes I am she is married to my middle son Emmet." "She is an amazing person and one of the world's best models. Esme smiles and tells me she will have to have me over for one of their family dinners this coming week so I could meet the rest of her family. As we were talking Edward and a man I assumed was his father were making their way over to us. "Oh Carlisle you must come meet Bella." I smiled as my face went red, Carlisle reached out to shake my hand "Bella it's a pleasure to meet you and I would like to say thank you for coming and donating to the hospital." "No problem at all I am happy to help in any way I can." I look at Tanya and tell her I am heading to the ladies room and will be back In a moment. As I leave I can hear the band start to play. On my way back from the washroom I see Edward and Tanya on the dance floor, I watch them dancing laughing holding each other close and it bothers me to know that it will never be me that he is smiling at like that. I shake of my funk and head back to our table and sit down I am sipping on my wine and I notice a shadow on the table, I look up and it is Edward "I do believe you owe me a dance?" "I seem to remember I told you I would see." I teased. He laughed "well Bella you wouldn't leave a man hanging would you?" No I guess not". He holds out his hand I take it as he leads me to the dance floor. When he pulls me close I feel this spark and I wonder if he can feel it to because he just seemed to pull me closer. We dance in silence for a few moments then he lean in and whispers "where do I get the honor of taking you for our date?" I shivered from the feel of his breath on my skin "I don't know surprise me". I know I should have told him to take his wife but I couldn't bring myself to say it. We danced for a few more minutes before the song ended and as I was walking off the dance floor I realised that somewhere along the way I started moving past crush and setting myself up for heart break.

Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been crazy busy. We are in the middle of renovations here at home so….. **

_**Warning: If you are new to my story I wanted to let you know it is a story about cheating and I am very sorry if it offends anyone that is not my intention.**_

CHAPTER 4

It has been three weeks since the gala and I have not seen Edward at all. But that could be because I am avoiding him like the plague. Ihave seen Tanya multiple times; we have even gone for coffee. I am so ashamed for the way I feel about him. It's not right and I don't like it but I don't know what to do about it either.

Edward has tried to call me multiple times, and has sent a crazy number of text messages. I cannot bring myself to answer them. I know without a shadow of a doubt that what I feel is completely wrong! So I cannot in good conscience answer them.

So here I am sitting in my office, drawing up the new designs for an upcoming show when Angela knocks on my office door.

"I know you are crazy busy but Edward is asking to see you."

"Um he is what?" I asked a little scared. Angela looked at me waiting for an answer. I knew this was going to happen.

"He is here Bella and he is very adamant the he wants to see you."

"Ok Ang let him in."

I got up and flattened out my skirt waiting for him to come in. Just as I was getting ready to sit back down I hear the "Thanks Angela." As I sit down he comes in and sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk not saying a word for a few minutes. I am sitting, waiting, holding my breath.

"Hello Bella"_ I_ let the breath I was holding out

"Hello Edward what brings you by?"

"Not much" he replied"just kind of curious as to why you are avoiding me?"

I looked down at my handson my lap

"I have been really busy; I have a show in Paris in Three weeks" "Bella I call bullshit, you have time to go for coffee with my wife!"he glared at me.

"Look Edward I don't think it's a good idea that we text and call one another."_ "_You are my friend's husband!"

"Yes I am Tanya's husband but I thought we were becoming friends to!"

He replied angry. I took a deep breath I knew I needed to come clean about the way I feel. So here it goes.

"Edward you want to know why we can't be friends." I yelled. "I can't because I am attracted to you and instead of wanting a man I can't have. I have chosen to put you out of my life. I can't have you in it at all and I can't do that to Tanya.

"What the hell Bella, I am going through the same thing. I am very attracted toyou to!" He yelled at me.

Oh god no,no,no Edward you can't, we can't! You need to leave NOW! I can't do "this! GO!

"Bella please stop! Listen to me_!_ He yelled getting up out of the chair.

"No get out of my office now! We cannot be attracted to one another!You aremarried for Christ sake!" I screamed out as the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella it's not like I planned this"He whispered coming around my desk and sitting on the edge _"_I know Edward."I said softly I just put my head in my hands and cried. I wiped my eyes with the tissue that Edward had put in my hand. I picked my head up and sat back in my chair.

"I have a show in Paris and then I will be gone for a month on a model scouting trip. So we have time to figure everything out. I can move on and you can forget about me."

"Ok Bella I am so sorry." "It's ok I reply. I will keep in touch with Tanya." He stands up to leave "please call or text me a couple of times so I know you are ok?"

"I will but that is it." Edward walks to the door and turns around and says "everything is not as it seems remember that." And with that he walks away.

**Just another little note:**

**I am very new at this and I understand that my writing my not be perfect but please bear with me I am learning as I go. Thanks a bunch! **


End file.
